Benimaru
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Oni King, Young Master Classification: Flame Spirit Oni, Heavenly King, Flare Lord Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Aura (Can wrap his body and sword with a fire aura), Magic, Light Manipulation, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption (His 'Hell Flare' absorbs the energy of targets and uses it to fuel it's growth), Forcefield, Flight (Type 5), Clairvoyance, Spatial Manipulation (Can immediately transfer to a place he has visited before), Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a flaming mass of energy), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Transformation (Can transform into Demon Flame), Statistics Amplification, Intangibility (Type 1 & 3), Power Nullification (Can nullify energy attacks with his Rebirth Flame. His flames also carries the attribute of nullification which nullifies the Fire resistance), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Attack Reflection (His 'Dim Stream Slash' deflects back the opponent's attacks), Healing, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of Heat), Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation (Can manipulate the nihility energy), Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance (to Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Spatial Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least City level || At least Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Defeated Diablo in a one on one battle by giving him a major wound on the chest) || At least Continent (Among the top 3 subordinates of Rimuru. Superior to Leon) Durability: At least City || At least Continent Speed: At least Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Demon Duke Diablo) || Speed of Light with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: Very high (Commander-in-Chief of Tempest's war potential) Stamina: Very high || Nigh limitless Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: His katana - "Guren" Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Generalissimo:' Used to command all the troops. It comes with "Space Recognition" perk due to which Benimaru has the highest spatial recognition ability. He uses it to comprehend the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in the sub space due to which it's almost impossible to evade Benimaru’s detection. Ultimate Skill *'Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu:' Possesses the Nihility attribute, the ability of non-existence and destruction, turning his strongest attacks into attacks that destroys energy and the soul itself. It also allows control over Heat and Light. Black Lightning: A powerful lightning strike, strong enough to vaporize the targets. It also ignores the electric resistance. Hell Flare: A black spherical flame appears on palm which is shot towards the targets. Engulf and burns at a temperature of 2,000 ~ 5,000 degrees Celsius without even leaving ashes. The ball also absorbs the energy of the targets it struck and uses it to fuel it's growth, increasing the radius rapidly. Basically a wide-area destruction skill. Multiplayer Barrier: A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Thought Acceleration: Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. Spatial Travel: Allows immediate transfer to a place he has visited before. It is categorized as a space-time magic. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Demon Flame Transformation: Increases the physical power of body which is transferred into the soul body, making him a powerful intangible being. Space-Time Control: Allows movement in sub-space and stopped time. It also allows instantaneous teleportation and time stop for a while. Dim Stream Slash: Just like flowing water, wards every attack and deflects it back at the opponent. Without being able to grasp its elegant simplicity, it's effect perplexes the opponent, it is the pinnacle of sword arts. Rebirth Blast of the Hazy Black Flame: A surge of black flame aura strikes and slashes the target. Just like flowing water, it can't be eluded, the flame wraps up and thoroughly burns everything. Prominence Acceleration: The black sunlight which takes the shape of an Oriental dragon swallows the target's body while moving as if it has it's own will. The nature of the released energy is terrifying like a Tyrant. It carries the nihility nature. Hell Prominence: Flames of hell sweeps over the targeted area which carries the demonic attribute. Key: Fair Oni || Flame Spirit Oni Image Gallery Tumblr pjjd8i9ekY1sgwcmso1 500.gif Benimaru 17758.jpg 1544616304431 image.jpg Tumblr inline pj6necZ5mA1qcfonf 1280.png Benimaru.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Light element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Energy manipulator Category:Healer Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken